Café de amor
by MikanRamos
Summary: Feliz día del amor y la amistad ¿que mejor para festejar que un one-shot de estos dos bellos angloparlantes? Este fic esta dedicado a Ana, quien fue mi persona de intercambio en el Gremio UsUk Alfred ama la música, le da emociones y pasión a su vida, pero aprende que las melodías son más que sonidos gracias al chico que conoce en en la cafetería: "su cliente estrella"


**Todos queremos ser amados y todos queremos enamorarnos ¿pero realmente creemos que vamos a encontrar el amor?**

Alfred limpiaba con soltura las mesas del café donde trabajaba, le encantaba tomar nota de cada uno de los pedidos que la gente le hacía, entregarles la orden con una sonrisa y disfrutar de ver la satisfacción y tranquilidad que sus ojos transmitían cuando disfrutaban del extenso menú que la cafetería podía ofrecerles, desde que trabajaba en ese lugar sonreír y desear una linda estadía era su discurso diario, su amabilidad y carisma habían hecho que muchas personas lo apreciaran y se volvieran clientes frecuentes.

Parte de lo que identificaba al café Sherly, además de la buena comida y el excelente trato hacia los clientes, son las dulces canciones y sinfonías que Alfred daba el gusto de hacer sonar en los parlantes del lugar, haciendo todo lo posible para que las personas que desearan relajarse se sintieran cómodas y contentas, feliz como él siempre lo era cuando la música le daba vida a su entorno.

Alfred amaba la música más que cualquier cosa, desde que era pequeño las melodías han sido parte de él, su madre una hermosa violinista y su padre un famoso pianista, ambos le dieron una vida llena de dulces e intensas sonatas que transmitían tantos sentimientos que era como si los sonidos se volvieran luces de colores que iluminaban su hogar, como si todas la ventanas se convirtieran en cristales tornasol y los recuerdos en su mente siempre brillaran entre melodías y sonrisas, por eso el siempre deseaba transmitir su amor por la música a cada uno de los presentes en la cafetería, sobre todo el día viernes cuando podía dejar de lado los pedidos y deslizar sus manos para acariciar las monocromáticas teclas del piano que adornaba la esquina de la cafetería, le encantaba entonar dulces y suaves melodías, desde suaves y felices hasta sentimentales y pacíficas, todas éstas notas acompañadas al compás de su voz, que aunque a veces era muy aguda y otras muy masculina al cantar su voz se volvía un carga de emociones.

Un día al café llego un cliente nuevo, cuando la campanilla de la entrada resonó en señal de que la puerta se abría dando paso a un nuevo cliente, Alfred levantó la vista y puede jurar ante su bandera que escuchó un coro angelical al ver al joven que ingresó en el lugar, el cabello alborotado de un color amarillo como un campo de trigo perfecto para una cosecha, como los rayos de luz que ilumina los escenarios en los que sus padres brillaban, un porte hermoso que Alfred no dudaría en creer que era alguien que podría destilar elegancia y cultura, la vestimenta simple e incluso un poco más "vieja" para alguien de la edad que le calculaba al joven, pero ésta no se le veía mal, era como si resaltara su belleza y cuando lo miró a los ojos por un momento se perdió en el limbo más hermoso que podría imaginar, e incluso cuando miró las cejas pobladas del chico un sonrisa no pudo faltarle, eran curiosas pero sumamente lindas en aquel rostro de piel blanca.

El mesero observó a todos lados viendo a sus compañeros pero todos se hallaban ocupados, debía de atender al nuevo cliente y además esa acción siempre había sido asignada a él. Con todos los nervios de piel el americano no pudo evitar soltar un carraspeo tratando de infundirse valor, pero cuando comenzó a acercarse al chico comenzó a sentir sus piernas derretirse, inhaló y exhaló aire antes de llegar a la mesa donde el joven ahora leía un libro con unos audífonos puestos.

—¡Buenos días! Mi nombre es Alfred ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer?—Jones saludó con efusividad dándole la bienvenida a su nuevo cliente y buscando darle la mejor imagen posible, pero el de ojos verdes sólo lo miró sin cambiar su expresión señalando el menú indicándole el pedido. — ¿Chocolate caliente? —El chico asintió y Alfred no sabía si entristecerse o llenarse de curiosidad por como sonaría la voz del chico, porque para Alfred el sonido era la cosa más única, él siempre era terriblemente olvidadizo con los rostros pero nunca podía olvidar una voz y moría por grabar en su memoria la voz del chico misterioso.

 **A lil song for your ears!**

 **I walked into theroom and I then I saw your face**

 **you looked me in the eye**

 **I wanted to erase myself, myself**

 **I didn't wanna fall but then I stepped right in**

 **I looked down at the ground**

 **and then I felt I tright within, it was too late for me (late for her)**

 **you took a step forward and tilted your head**

 **with a curious glance you stared**

 **and I felt dead, oh my god, I think I'm dying!**

Se fue a preparar la bebida mientras entonaba una melodía, sin darse cuenta que muchas de las personas paraban de hablar para escucharlo, todas con una sonrisa en su rostro algunas tomando suavemente su bebida o sólo sonriendo mientras descansaba su cabeza en sus manos, la leche calentaba y su voz se elevaba poco a poco haciendo que sus movimientos fluyeran conforme incorporaba los ingredientes creando una mezcla dulce y espumosa, la cual decoró con una flor de malvaviscos, sin que las estrofas dejaran de ser entonadas, dejó de cantar cuando terminó la bebida sorprendiéndose con los suaves aplausos que recibió, algo avergonzado su vista se dirigió a la del chico nuevo pero éste ni lo miró, ni aplaudió… la letra de la canción se cumplía, se sentía morir, pero aun así se acercó admirando su trabajo antes de colocar la taza frente al chico, el cual levantó la mano mirándolo.

—Hey, Espero lo disfrutes. — El rubio lo miró con una expresión de duda antes de decir un "hello" con una sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes, acompañado de un suave "thanks" tomando con sus delicadas manos la taza y disfrutando el calor cerrando los ojos incluso, destilando tranquilidad a lo que Alfred sólo pudo sonreír feliz por lograr una sonrisa, y dirigirse de nueva cuenta a atender otros pedidos sin olvidar la escena que contemplaba momentos antes, pero aun manteniendo la curiosidad por saber el nombre de ese chico pero sin atreverse a preguntar.

El reloj sonó a las 6 p.m., afortunadamente ese día era viernes y se le dio la oportunidad de tocar un instrumento, ésta vez había aprendido recientemente a manipular el ukelele por lo que decidió seguir la canción de momentos antes.

You said "hey"  
and I said "hello"  
 **what's your name?** **  
** **I'd really like to know about you** **  
** **too bad I stopped at "hello"** ****

 **I just stared** **  
** **and you grinned** **  
** **and looked right back** **  
** **it felt like just one big whirl wind** **  
** **one big emotional whirl wind**

Entonó la canción con gusto viendo a todos los presentes disfrutar, pero sus ojos seguían en el dueño de las esmeraldas más hermosas que había visto, pero éste se mantenía atento a su libro sin prestarle atención… llegó al final de la canción y se inclinó dando gracias de manera carismática, enfocando sus ojos azules en el rubio pero él simplemente prestaba atención al mesero que cobraba su cuenta antes de levantarse, yéndose dejando al americano agradeciendo aún los aplausos.

El próximo martes, a la misma hora que el viernes, el chico misterioso se adentró a la cafetería y automáticamente pareció que el característico mechón del estadounidense se moviera con vida propia, los chicos que trabajaban junto a él sonrieron, Jones era un libro abierto, tanto que sus expresiones lo delataban siempre.

 **I don't know...**

 **If I'm in love with you**

 **Or the idea of loving you**

Alfred comenzó a tararear cuando estaba limpiando la cafetera y observaba al chico de ojos verdes sacar un cuaderno y un lápiz de grafito haciéndolo sonreír hasta que levantó la vista creando un contacto entre el azul y el verde, con el pecho agitado el mesero no dudó en ocultarse tras las máquinas con el carmín iniciando a cubrir su rostro, esto provocó una disimulada sonrisa en el de chaleco verde.

Suspirando el de ojos azules se acerca con una sonrisa nerviosa al lugar, acercándose lo suficiente para volver a captar la atención del extranjero, quien nada más alzó su mano en señal de saludo para luego señalar un té y galletas de mantequilla, anotó él su pedido con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la barra ahora solamente tarareando al mover sus manos centrándose en la reparación de la infusión. Acabando la orden, la colocó en una charola e hizo algo que no creyó hacer antes, arrancó una hoja de su libreta de pedidos para garabatear en ella y finalmente dejarla al lado de las galletas.

De verdad que el joven veinteañero se hallaba portándose como un adolescente, moviendo la charola de un lado a otro por los nervios. Eso sí, tanto tiempo siendo mesero le dio la habilidad de no derramar ni una gota.

Con los nervios a flor de piel colocó las cosas en la mesa de su cliente, rogándole a los dioses que no lo acusaran de acoso o algo así.

 _ **Hello, my name is Alfred**_

 _ **¿Puedo saber tu nombre?**_

Detrás de la barra Alfred podía ver como el chico miraba la nota y dirigió una mirada extrañada a la barra, no dudó en tomar su lápiz de grafito y colocar unas palabras en la nota, provocándole una sonrisa al mesero quien ahora debía esperar a que llevará la cuenta

Todo el tiempo que atendió a los demás clientes no podía evitar dar miradas a la mesa de su cliente estrella, el cual se encontraba concentrado en su libro de dibujo, pero lo que Alfred no sabía es que esos trazos eran la viva imagen de su sonrisa…

Cuando Alfred se acercó a llevar la cuenta sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave tono rojizo, recogiendo la vajilla a toda velocidad, dejando la nota de precios en una bandejita, y retirándose a tropezones. Cuando volvió para tomar el dinero, el chico se había ido dejando el dinero y una pequeña nota con el dibujo de una rosa.

 **Un placer, Alfred**

 **My name is Arthur K.**

Gritó de la nada saltando también, lo que provocó la gente lo mirara con sorpresa y una sonrisa, al parecer ahora todos los clientes frecuentes y sus compañeros lo observaban con una sonrisa boba y un aura que claramente demostraba sus pensamientos: "el amor joven". Avergonzado en extremo se dirigió a la parte trasera de la barra donde se escondió tras unos costales de café sosteniendo la tarjeta en sus brazos y el sonrojo cubriendo aún su rostro murmurando suavemente el nombre del extranjero.

…

El viernes llegó y se dieron las 6 p.m., Arthur no había aparecido y eso le provocó un nudo en el estómago al pensar que tal vez el rubio no asistiría, por lo que cuando comenzó el show, ésta vez tras el piano, se sintió un manojo de nervios. Justo cuando se encontraba a la mitad de claro de luna de BEETHOVEN el chico apareció, pero ni siquiera lo vio. Entonó de pronto la música de manera más emotiva buscando llamar la atención del chico pero éste sólo se concentró en el menú y no volteó a verlo ni por un instante, haciendo que la sonata sonara más melancólica de lo que ya era. Al terminar muchos de los clientes aplaudían y se secaban una lagrima, Alfred por su parte dejó su mejor sonrisa pero en el fondo su corazón se convertía en cenizas… el chico del que se había enamorado tal vez ni siquiera lo notaba.

No tuvo la fuerza para atreverse a acercarse, ni ese día, ni los que siguieron…

El ambiente en la cafetería cambió bruscamente en pocos días, ya no se escuchaba la voz del americano, y el piano se veía triste sin su intérprete consentido pues aunque en los parlantes algunas notas se reproducían, no era lo mismo sin la alegría del joven Jones.

Dos miércoles sin que se acercara al joven de ojos verdes y éste comenzaba a sentir que algo iba mal, no sólo eran las miradas disimuladas que le daban, si no que cada vez que miraba a su alrededor podía notar como los clientes ya no sonreían como antes, eso lo extrañó mucho y fue cuando miro a todos lados que notó faltaba algo o más bien alguien, el chico de ojos azules y la gran sonrisa.

Confundido y muy ajeno a su personalidad se acercó a la barra intentando mirar a al alrededor buscando al chico entusiasta pero no lo vio por ningún lado, por lo que mejor decidió tomar una hoja de su bloc y escribirle una nota, dejando por enfrente escrito estéticamente: Alfred.

 _ **¿Ha pasado algo?**_

 _ **Arthur K**_ **.**

No sabe siquiera porque se atrevió a dejar esa nota, pero aunque tenga poco tiempo conociendo al chico de lentes su sonrisa había sido motivo de las propias desde que ingresó por primera vez a esa pintoresca cafetería. Volvió a su asiento dispuesto a utilizar sus memorias para seguir los suaves trazos que se marcaban sobre el papel esperando que tal vez en algún momento el muchacho se acercara.

Pero por desgracia eso no pasó y no es porque Alfred no lo desease, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse su sonrisa decaía, por eso lo mejor era quedarse en la cocina ayudando a hornear los postres para la gente.

El viernes llegó y Arthur se dirigió a la cafetería con su libro de dibujo en las manos, últimamente había perdido su inspiración, y tenía la necesidad de ir por un café, él no gustaba de la amarga bebida esa, pero el té y el chocolate no se le antojaban, quería algo amargo, como el sentimiento que tenía.

Cuando entró a la cafetería eran las 5 p.m., y ningún rastro del mesero, buscó un lugar cómodo y se asentó ahí en la espera de que lo atendieran, concentrándose en su libro hasta que tocaron su hombro lo que lo hizo levantar la cabeza sonriendo en busca de los ojos azules, encontrándose con unos de ese tono, pero no tan suaves y puros como el cielo que se reflejaba en los de Alfred.

El chico frente así era su amigo Fracis Bonnefoy el cual hizo con su mano derecha un movimiento circular frente a su rostro, en lenguaje de Señas "Hola," Arthur hizo una mala cara, no le gustaba usar el lenguaje de señas en público, por eso había aprendido a leer los labios, aunque no siempre era muy efectivo o fácil. Francis y el comenzaron una conversación entre las distintas señas y una que otra universal y grosera de parte del inglés hacia el francés, pero su amigo en seguida notó que algo no estaba bien con el anglosajón…

Al otro lado de la cafetería Alfred se sonrojaba sacando una hoja de su cartera, donde la tuvo siempre perfectamente guardada, la desdobló con suavidad y escribió: "siento haberte preocupado, no estaba del todo bien, pero ahora estoy bien y me alegra mucho verte" Alfred J.

Tomó un plato llenándolo de galletas de chispas de chocolate colocando la nota bajo el plato, respiró profundo y se acercó a la mesa con sus mejillas rojas y una gran sonrisa.

—La casa invita.—Le guiñó un ojo dejando el plato cuidadosamente, cuidando que la nota no se cayera devolviéndole la sonrisa de paso.

Se alejó a paso rápido para ocultarse en la cafetera y así mirar disimuladamente cómo Arthur abría la nota y sonreía dirigiendo la mirada hacia él antes de disfrutar de una galleta, sonriendo bobamente hasta notar la mirada azul que lo observaba con asombro, lo que lo hizo sonrojar y huir a su guarida tras la barra, aún así la curiosidad le ganó y miró como ambos rubios hacían señas con las manos… un golpe de sentimientos le llegó, Arthur, el chico que le gusta no podía disfrutar de lo que él amaba con pasión, eso le dolió un momento pero después recordó que a veces la mejor sinfonía estaba en las letras.

Agradeció infinitamente haber aprendido lenguaje de señas en preparatoria gracias a una materia optativa, y aunque se encontraba algo oxidado lo único que quería era lograr transmitir un sentimiento que se embargó en su corazón desde el primer momento en el que lo vio.

Las luces del lugar se atenuaron, la única luz más fuerte provenía del centro de la cafetería, donde Alfred tomó lugar frente al micrófono, las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar y cuando Alfred comenzó a cantar sus manos se movieron con algo de duda.

 **La música es mi pasión**

 **Me enseñó lo que es el amor**

 **Sin ella mi vida no tiene sazón**

 **Amo la música, pero**

 **Ese amor es compartido**

 **Desde el primer momento en que te vi**

 **Mi corazón has invadido**

 **Permíteme enseñarte**

 **Que es la música sin sonido**

 **Letras de poesía**

 **De todo lo que he vivido**

 **Permíteme mostrarte**

 **Que la música es más que sonido**

 **más que sonido.**

Francis movió su cabeza al ritmo de la música pero cuando notó lo que el chico hacía con sus manos, golpeó la cabeza de su amigo, haciendo que enfadado levantara la mirada y pudiera notar lo que Alfred realizaba, y debe admitir que se quedó atontado al mirar la belleza del joven cuando se movía con suavidad, que aunque él no podía escuchar el sonido, la belleza de la letra y su intérprete eran suficiente para sentir todo.

 **Arthur**

 **Déjame conocerte**

 **Te prometo amor,**

 **que no dejare que te arrepientas.**

Al terminar la canción Arthur se levantó y aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas provocando que el americano se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza, provocando que los demás clientes los miraran a ambos con ternura.

Alfred se acercó a la mesa de Arthur y éste tomó rápido su cuaderno para abrirlo en la hoja con _el dibujo especial_ , tomó su lápiz y escribió algo antes de darle al fin al americano el retrato.

 **Permíteme conocerte más, Alfred**

 **Y una cosa más…**

 **Will you be My Valentine?**

 **Arthur Kirkland.**

Alfred sonrió moviendo sus manos para responder un dulce "sí" antes de abrazar a Arthur, siendo interrumpido por el francés quien carraspeó y le ofreció sentarse junto a Arthur para comunicarse todos juntos.

 **Puede que una nueva historia de amor dé comienzo**

 **Hay veces que el destino te pone trabas**

 **Que sólo tú tienes el poder de superar.**


End file.
